gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Connection/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels #1 (1983-1984): "(insert guests). He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which one did our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out who'd they picked, who the audience picks, and hear everything that happened on their dates. Now, here's/here to tell us more about Love Connection is our host/the host of Love Connection, Chuck Woolery." #2 (1984-1986): "Welcome to Love Connection. Today, you'll meet (insert guest). (insert interesting information). He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? #3 (1984-1986): "Welcome to Love Connection. Today, you'll meet (insert guest). (insert interesting information). Yesterday, the audience voted on which of these three men/women would be best for him/her. Today, you'll hear what (insert guest) chose as his/her date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? #4 (1984-1986): "Welcome to Love Connection. Today, you'll meet (insert guest). (insert interesting information). Yesterday, he/she told us which of these three women/men he/she chose as his/her date. Today, you'll hear what happened on that date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? REST OF SPIEL: Today on Love Connection, you'll find out and you'll hear everything happened on their dates. And now, here's our host, Chuck Woolery." #5 (1986-1994): "Welcome to Love Connection, where old-fashioned romance meets modern day technology. Where you'll hear all the intimate details of a first date. (Sometimes, our dates have a happy ending, and some other times, there's just an ending. But it's always unpredictable when two strangers meet, trying to make that Love Connection.) And now, here's our/your/the host (of Love Connection), Chuck Woolery!" #6 (1998-1999): "Welcome to Love Connection. And now, here is our host, Pat Bullard." #7 (2017-2018): "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Andy Cohen." Catchphrases "You know, there are more than 60 million single adults in the U.S./United States, and here on Love Connection, we have a new way for singles to meet, and here's how it works: We've compiled a video library of more than thousands of attractive and available single people. We select some of the singles and show them three video tapes. After they watched the (video) tape, they choose the one they're most attracted to, and go out on a date. Then, they come here and tell us what happened on the date. To begin with, we're gonna meet the woman/man who selected a date from our video library." - Chuck Woolery (explaining how Love Connection works in earlier weeks) "Let's get started by meeting our first guest..." - Chuck Woolery (to introduce the first guest at the start of the program) "Our next guest is back to tell us about his/her second date on Love Connection..." - Chuck Woolery (to re-introduce the guest about the second date interview) "Our next guest has agreed to let our audience decide who he/she should go out with. We're gonna meet him/her right now." - Chuck Woolery (to introduce the guest that has agreed to let the audience choose the date) "A few weeks ago, our studio audience has selected the date for him/her. He/She's back to tell us about that date." - Chuck Woolery (to re-introduce the guest that the audience had voted the date a few weeks ago) "We're gonna look at (the tapes of) the three men/women that (insert guest) saw. Remember, watch/look closely because you gonna vote and pick the woman/man that you think it's best for him/her." - Chuck Woolery "Let's remind everybody what happened yesterday. Our studio audience saw (insert guest)'s three choices, and they voted for one. We're gonna take a look at all three women/men and catch you up." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show) "We're gonna look at the three women/men that (insert guest) had to choose from for his/her first date." - Chuck Woolery (to recap the three women/men from the previous date interview) "We're gonna look at the portions of the videotapes that he/she saw. Remember, he/she agreed to let the audience choose his/her date. So, watch/look closely/carefully." - Chuck Woolery (to meet the three men/women to let the audience vote for the guest's date) "(insert guest) has agreed to let the audience choose his/her date. We're gonna look at the three women/men that they had to choose from." - Chuck Woolery (to re-meet the three women that led the audience voted for the guest's date) "Those are the three men/women that (insert guest) had to choose from. Time for you to vote. Who do you think it could be the best woman/man for him/her?" - Chuck Woolery (when he asked the audience to vote) "Audience votes are locked in, and (insert guest) is going to tell who he/she chose/selected/picked. (insert choice)." - Chuck Woolery (after the audience voted) "Now, the audience vote was recorded yesterday, we'll get to that a little bit later on. But now, (insert guest) is gonna tell/remind us who he/she chose/selected/picked. (insert choice)." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show) "(insert guest) that day decided to go out with a different woman/man. When we come back, we're gonna meet him/her, and we'll hear how this date happened and went. (We'll do it in) Two minutes and two seconds/Two and Two. Be right back at you." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after recapping from the previous date interview) "We're gonna find out which woman/man selected for (insert guest) and we'll meet him/her and hear all about it, and we'll do it in Two minutes and two seconds/Two and Two. Be right back at you." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after recapping the audience voted for the date a few weeks ago) "We're gonna take a break, and when we come back, we'll meet the woman/man that (insert guest) selected, and we're gonna hear everything that happened on the date. (We'll do it in) Two minutes and two seconds/Two and Two. Be right back at you." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after the audience voted) "We're back, and (insert guest) is going to tell who he/she chose/selected/picked. (insert choice)." - Chuck Woolery (when the commercial break has ended after the audience voted) "He/She's backstage/Haven't seen each other since his/her date, we always hear both sides, say hi/hello to (insert backstage guest's name)." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest picked the date) "Let's take a look and see who the audience picked for you. (tallying percentage) They picked (insert backstage name), (insert number of percentage). So (it's up to you), if you wanna go out with (insert backstage name), we'll be happy to pay for you. If not, you're on your own." - Chuck Woolery (when the audience tallied the vote) "Thanks for coming on the show, we'd enjoyed having you here, and good luck to both of you." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest has a date) "(insert backstage name), I'm sorry, we didn't make a Love Connection for you. Thanks for coming on the show, and hopefully we'll see you again. Good luck. Well, (insert guest), we tried. Thanks, and good luck as well." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest didn't date) "When the audience chooses the date and it doesn't work out, we'll give the person another chance to meet two more people. So (insert guest), you have two left/remaining." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest tried to let the audience voted the date, it didn't worked out, and re-meet the other two men/women to go out with one of the other two) "We're gonna come back with another/our next couple/guest, right after this. Stay with us." - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after completing the guest) Contestant Plug "If you're 23 or older, and want to be on Love Connection, (please) call 213-659-6210. (Call now.)" - Rod Roddy/Rich Jeffries/Gene Wood (1983-1987) "If you would like to be on Love Connection, please call/phone 213-659-6210. Now, we're accepting ages 21 or over. Call now." - Johnny Gilbert (1988-1989) "If you would like to be on Love Connection, please call/phone 213-659-6210. You must be 21 or over." - John Cervenka (1989-1994) Tagline "Audience made its choice. We're out of time, so we're gonna find out who (guest) picked and hear everything that happened on their date tomorrow/Monday. (audience groans)" - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest) "Audience made its choice, and (guest) is going to tell us who he/she picked. (insert choice). We're out of time, so we're gonna find out everything that happened on (guest)'s date tomorrow/Monday." - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest after the choice) "Let's take a look and see who the audience picked for you. (tallying percentage) They picked (insert backstage name), (insert number of percentage). You can go out with (insert backstage name), and hopefully gonna be a good date, and we'll see you back in a few weeks and tell us about the date." - Chuck Woolery (when the guest let the audience tallied the vote for the date's choice) "That's our show/all the time we have for today. We'll be back tomorrow/Monday with (guest and) more singles trying to make a Love Connection. Until then, I'm Chuck Woolery, and I hope all your dates are good ones tonight. (We'll see you tomorrow/Monday.) Bye-bye, everybody." - Chuck Woolery (1983-1994) "That's our show for today. Join us next time, when other couples try to make a Love Connection. I'm Pat Bullard. Bye-bye." - Pat Bullard (1998-1999) Closing Logos "This is Rod Roddy/Gene Wood/Rich Jeffries/Johnny Gilbert/John Cervenka speaking for Love Connection." "For Love Connection, this is Rod Roddy." - Rod Roddy "Chuck Woolery's wardrobe furnished by Ratner/Dimitri Clothes." (1983-1984, 1986-1988) "Chuck Woolery's wardrobe furnished by Lacrosse, a division of Warren Sewell Clothing Company." (1988-1990) "Chuck Woolery's wardrobe furnished by Bernini." (1990-1994) "Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Production, produced in associated with/and distributed by Lorimar-Telepictures." (1988-1989) "Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Production, produced in associated with/and distributed by Warner Bros Domestic Television." (1989). "Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Production, produced in associated with Lorimar Television, and distributed by Warner Bros Domestic Television Distribution." (1989-1990) "Love Connection is an Eric Lieber Production, produced in associated with/and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution." (1990-1994) "Pat Bullard's wardrobe furnished by Bernini. Love Connection is a PEL Production, produced in association with Telepictures Productions, and distributed by Telepictures Distribution." (1998-1999) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Love Connection